The present invention relates to a device for cleaning an oil dipstick and has particular application for use with dipsticks as incorporated in internal combustion engines of motor vehicles.
In internal combustion engines and particularly those employed in motor vehicles, and also in certain central heating oil tanks or the like, an oil dipstick extends through a bore formed in the crankcase or tank for emersion in the oil as contained therein. In the usual practice of measuring the oil level in the crankcase or tank, the dipstick is removed from the bore and wiped clean prior to reinsertion thereof for an oil level reading. This cleaning operation of the dipstick before the measurement is usually accomplished by wiping the dipstick with a cloth or suitable absorbent material. Because there is some risk of becoming soiled in removing the dipstick and observing the oil level, this operation is normally carried out by an attendant or workshop personnel; and since maintenance of a predetermined oil level is of critical importance to the life of an internal combustion engine, measurement of the oil levels at periodic intervals is necessary.
Prior to the instant invention, some efforts have been made to incorporate a wiping device as part of the bore through which the dipstick extends, and although some of these prior known devices have accomplished the purpose intended, the materials from which they were constructed, such as felt, fabric, or similar absorbent materials, resulted in relatively short-term use thereof that required replacement parts. Other more complicated self-wiping devices have also been utilized, but have been costly in the construction and maintenance thereof. Some prior known devices are represented in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,747,100; 2,029,672; 2,634,445; 3,686,702 and 3,703,038 and German Pat. No. 1,023,599.